Us Time
by strayphoenix
Summary: A little prequel to 'On the Outside of Eden'. Scott and Jean just need some time to themselves. Needless to say, that's nearly impossible when Logan's around...JOTT. Oneshot


I was bored so I wrote this little one-shot. It's sort of like a little prelude to "On the Outside of Eden". Just another reason to add to their moving.

* * *

X-Men aren't mine or yours probably.

* * *

This story is dedicated to Lavender Gaia for her amazing work on 'In the Heat'. You Rock!

* * *

Jean giggled underneath the covers. 

"Scott, are you sure we should be doing this?"

He flipped them over and pressed his lips to her bare neck.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just a making out session." he responded. She squirmed with pleasure at the feel of Scott's breath on her neck.

"I know that, dum-dum. It's not like we're going to sleep together."

"So why shouldn't we be doing this?"

"We could get caught!"

"By whom? Logan's in the city, Kitty and Kurt are at the mall, Ororo's in the grocery store, and the Professor is with Moira at the movies. Trust me Jean, there's no one important left to catch us" he affirmed. She shut up for the moment, looking for an excuse.

He trailed kisses down her neck and stopped at the collar of her shirt. He smiled evilly and his hands made a grab for the bottom her top. She squealed.

"Scott!"

He kissed her naval and made his way up, slowly lifting the shirt as he went. She became so breathless she could barely put up a fight.

He finished pulling her top over her head and captured her lips. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her torso as he felt the blood in his body being redirected…'elsewhere'. Jean responded by cupping the back of his head with one hand and putting the other one around his neck to lift herself up off the bed. His hands reached around and began undoing her bra strap but she released her hold on him and flopped back down on the bed. Scott frowned as his hands became trapped between her back and the bed.

"I'm not going to let you have _all_ the fun" she giggled as she telekinetically pulled his shirt over his head. Scott laughed as she ran her hands over his chest.

He leaned back down to resume kissing her but found his whole body lifted into the air. She mirrored his evil smile and tugged his jeans off with her powers. He was wearing blue boxers with little red 'X's all over them. Now it was his turn to protest.

"Jean!"

She laid him back down on top of her a little roughly, her concentration not at it's best because she was giggling so much.

He reached for her belt buckle and she let out a little shriek.

"Hey, fair's fair!" he pouted with a laugh as he pinned both her arms over her head with one hand and began undoing her jean skirt with the other. Jean squirmed and tried to break free but to no avail. Her laughter left her out of breath and energy. He pulled off her skirt to reveal her polka-dotted bikini underwear.

"I got you those" he commented proudly after letting her go. She swatted his chest with a smile. "You're such an Egomaniac"

"I know" he said, straddling her thighs, his smile never wavering, "but would you have me any other way?"

"Well…since you brought it up…"

They both laughed and recaptured each other's lips. They rolled over again, placing Jean on top.

She kissed her way down his chest and outlined his pecks. She continued lower until she was kissing right above the elastic of his boxers. He shuddered as she slightly lowered them to access more skin. He cupped the back of her head, and gently stroked her hair.

Suddenly she stopped. He looked down at her and her pupils had shrunk and her eyes were wide. He immediately sat up and she did likewise.

"What is it?" he whispered urgently, grabbing her shoulders.

"Logan's coming!" she whispered in panic, throwing the covers aside and going for her shirt.

"**WHAT?** He's in the city!"

"Apparently not!"

He scrambled for his pants while she slipped on her shirt.

"I gotta get out of here!" he whispered as he went for the door. She stopped him with her powers.

"He's coming down the hall!"

"What do I do?"

Jean's eyes scanned her room, looking for a place to hide her boyfriend.

"Under the bed!" she ordered. "Quickly!"

He dove under Jean's bed, a tight fit, while she jumped on top. Still only in her shirt, she brought the covers up around her to hide her panties. She grabbed a book and telekinetically stuffed her skirt and his shirt underneath the bed with him.

The second she finished, Logan walked into the room in X-Man uniform.

"Hey, Logan" Jean spoke calmly.

"Hey" he responded. If he suspected anything he didn't show it.

"Wat'cha doing, Red?" he asked coming to sit on her bed. Scott held his breath as he was crushed under the man's weight.

Jean felt his pain through their link and thought of an excuse to get Logan off of the bed.

"I'm just reading a book for college, Logan. Can you get me my highlighter?"

He got up and went to her dresser to fetch it. Scott silently let out a big breath.

>Thank you. I thought I was going to die> he sent to her.

>Those metal bones add a lot to his weight> she sent back.

>No kidding>

Logan returned to the bed and handed her highlighter to her.

"Been up to anything lately?" he asked playfully.

Jean kept her cool and spoke calmly.

"No more than you have"

Everybody in the mansion knew that he was seeing Ororo and the irony in Jean's words was just too funny. Scott snorted from underneath the bed.

Logan twitched and began looking around the room like a dog that heard a cat.

"What was that sound?"

Jean panicked for a second then regained her composure.

"Oh, it's nothing Logan. It's just my bed. It as some rusty springs and it always squeaks like that. Let me just work those out…"

She bounced hard on her bed a few times producing more "squeaks".

"See? Nothing to worry about."

>Jean! That hurt!>

**>You keep your mouth shut until he's gone**! Got it?>

"Why aren't you in the city?" she asked casually "I thought you were supposed to leave a few hours ago?"

"I was but I needed to talk to Scott. His scent led me here. Have you seen him?"

"Um…well…um…"

"In fact," he continued as a suspicious look came to his face, "this room smells like him a lot"

>Scott! Your scent rubbed off on me! He's going to know you're here!> she sent to him as Logan got up and began to look around the room.

>That's it! I'm going to die at 19!>

>Wait! I have an idea! Take off your underwear!>

>Jean, not that I don't appreciate you being seductive, but I think that now is not the time…>

>Do it!>

Scott grunted through their link and silently removed his shorts and underwear. He put it at the corner of the bottom of her bed.

Jean carefully used her powers to rip it at the seams.

>What was that for? That was perfectly good underwear!>

>If we survive, I'll buy you more>

Logan's keen sense of smell led him right to it. Scott cringed when Logan bent to pick them up, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see him. Luckily he didn't and he straightened himself up with an angry look in his eyes.

"Jeannie, what the flamin' hell are you doing with Cyke's boxers?" he asked angrily.

"Is that what you smelled? Oh, I was fixing them." She said as calmly as she possibly could. "Scott tore them at the seams and he asked me to sow them back up only I couldn't find my sowing kit so I put them under my bed until I could. I meant to ask Ororo if she knew where it was when I was finished here"

_Please believe it._ Scott and Jean thought in unison. _Please, please, **please** believe it…_

Logan turned the boxers around to where the rip was and then back to the front. He sniffed at them and his eyes suddenly went angry again.

>You wet yourself didn't you?>

>I can't help that you're so damn sexy>

"_When_ did he give you these?" he asked her in a warning tone.

"Um…this morning, I think" she stammered.

His face relaxed as he believed her story.

"Alright, since you can't find your sowing kit, I'll just give these to Ororo to fix."

And before Jean could say anything else he was out the door and down the hallway.

Scott emerged from under Jean's bed with a gasp.

"He took my boxers!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at the door.

Jean laughed and responded, "Better that than he take your balls for finding you here"

He sighed; "Good point"

She laughed again and leaned over the bed to kiss his lips.

"Here" she threw him another pair of his boxers from one of her drawers.

He eyed them suspiciously, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Where did you get these?"

Jean blushed before responding that she retrieved them because of a bet from some of the other girls.

He laughed and kissed her again, making her turn around as he slipped his underwear back on. He lifted himself back on the bed.

"Now," he whispered as he gently nuzzled her neck, "where were we?"

She shivered and rolled over again to face him. She gently touched the side of his face with her hand. He turned his head so he could kiss her palm. He traced kissed up the inside of her arm to her shoulder and up her neck. By the time his mouth reached her chin, his arm had snaked around her waist and he was stroking back her like a kitten. He stopped his kissing to re-remove her top.

Again their lips met in a passionate kiss and Scott's fingers had found their way to her bra which he began unfastening. She smiled against his lips before opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. The young lovers shot up with a start.

"Shit" Jean swore. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He kissed her reassuringly.

"C'mon, babe. We must have a mission. We'll make up for lost time later."

"You better go change" she told him with a sigh.

He got up off the bed and put his shorts back on. She refastened her bra and went to her closet to fetch her X-Men uniform.

"See you on the field" he told her with a smile and, grabbing his shirt but not putting it on, opened the door to leave.

But he stopped dead in his tracks. The blood left his face as he found himself standing before a very pissed off Wolverine.

"How's that book coming along, Jeannie?" he asked the red headed girl, his glare on Scott never wavering.

She spun around and grabbed the sheet to cover herself.

"Logan! I-I can explain!"

Scott backed himself into the room as Logan began to approach him. He popped his claws without hesitation.

Jean stepped in between them, her back pressed against Scott's front. There was a defiant look in her eyes even though her body trembled in fear.

"Get your clothes back on, Jeannie"

"No"

Logan got even angrier at her refusal.

"Get your damn clothes back on" he ordered again, more forcefully.

"No, Logan" she responded boldly. "I'm 20 years old. I can do what ever I want and so can Scott"

Logan's gaze, which had not wavered from Scott since he came in, now flickered to Jean. Her green eyes met his black ones.

Without moving from his stance, he sheathed his claws and the young couple relaxed.

Then, without warning or restraint, he slapped Jean across the face with the back of his hand with such force that she tumbled to the ground where she lay motionless.

"JEAN!" Scott shouted, making the first noise he'd made since Logan came in. He dropped to his knees and began to make a scramble to where she was until he felt three cold metal claws press themselves to his throat. He stopped moving.

"What did you do to her?" he asked Scott, his voice dangerously close to Scott's ear.

"Not one damn thing she didn't want me to" he answered daringly, no longer afraid of the man behind him because of what he had done to his girlfriend.

Logan grabbed his bangs and wrenched his head back so that their eyes met. He kept his claws to the young man's throat (now more exposed) as he spoke next.

"How long have you been screwing her?"

"I haven't" he answered with a controlled fury he was famous for.

Logan mercilessly tugged his bangs back and Scott's face contorted in pain.

"**_How long?"_** he asked again, quickly loosing his cool.

"I haven't been with her like that!" he exclaimed.

Logan looked ready to take a slice at his bare throat but then stopped. His face took on a blank expression and he released Scott.

"You didn't see anything"

Scott turned to Jean standing up and furious. Her face contorted in concentration as she attempted a mind wipe.

"You didn't see anything. You're heading down to the hanger now. You're going to prep the Jet" she went on.

At first it looked like nothing had happened but then after a moment, he turned around and left the room.

Jean fell to her knees and Scott immediately went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest.

"Are you OK?" he asked her softly. "I know it hurts to mind wipe someone and with Logan it must hurt even more with his Weapon X brain whamma-jamma and…"

"Shhhhh…" she whispered to him with a smile. "You always ramble when you're worried"

"I do not" he countered.

"You do to"

He began to tickle her and she laughed and tried to squirm away from his embrace. "I do not!"

He stopped tickling her and kissed her swiftly on the lips before cupping her face in his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Scott. I'm fine. That was really close"

"No kidding. Let's not do that again."

They both laughed and got up off the floor to get changed into their uniforms.

>Scott?>

Scott stopped on his way to the door and turned around to face his girlfriend (still only wearing underwear and bedsheets).

>I love you, baby> she sent to him with a smile.

>I love you more> he sent back. His thought made her smirk.

>Impossible>

>Quite possible, actually>

>Keep dreaming sweetheart> she sent to him.

He sent her a mental kiss and then left to get his uniform on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. :) 


End file.
